


Брошенные куклы

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV Original Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычная житейская драма, ничего особенного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брошенные куклы

**Author's Note:**

> По заказу Jewelry_Bonney   
> Предупреждение: сентиментальность, гет, некоторое опорочивание светлого образа Брендона Хита, а еще...а еще - ви-таки думаете, что что-либо с участием Банджи может закончится хорошо?

Она не из тех, кто стоит на панели. Она из тех, кто учится на заочном отделении экономического, живет в одиночестве в маленькой квартирке спального района с телевизором и старой кошкой и работает по звонку. Каждый раз один и тот же голос называет ей время, адрес, реже - добавляет какие-либо особые пожелания. Ей никогда не приходится выполнять ничего чересчур неприятного, или опасного, а оплата регулярна так же, как и телефонные звонки.  
Ей нравится думать, что она всего лишь часть замкнутой телефонной сети, что-то настолько же автоматизированное, и налаженное как система коммутации сигналов.  
Но периодически она сама нарушает порядок: каждый второй вторник, в семь вечера она стоит на углу одной из улочек Старого Города и ждет человека, о котором ничего не знает телефонный голос. Если по истечении примерно часа никто не приходит - то она возвращается к привычным соединениям еще на две недели. Но через две недели сбой снова повторится: она подновит цвет волос оттеночным шампунем и начнет накладывать еле заметный макияж студентки или мелкой офисной служащей. Голубые контактные линзы. Последний штрих - духи, малиново-сладкие и дешевые, приличные скорее школьнице, их нужно тоже немного, но осталось уже на дне пузырька. Нитка искусственного жемчуга, сережки-кнопки.  
И дорогое платье, дорогое на первый взгляд. На второй - видно, что очень дорогое. Видимо, именно такое, или похожее, носит сейчас девушка на фотографии, пришпиленной сейчас к ее зеркалу. Нужно уложить волосы точно так же, уложить на лицо такую же смущенную улыбку, попробовать, как она смотрится в сочетании с бледной помадой.  
Улыбка должна быть натуральной, радостной, а уж никак не испуганной, пусть даже этот клиент всегда появляется будто из ниоткуда, тихо и всегда внезапно. За четыре года их периодических свиданий он изменился - остепенился, сменил костюм на куда более дорогой, перестал быть похожим на угрюмого мальчишку, и стал похож на просто чуть мрачноватого мужчину - но вот эта манера приближаться вот так же неуловимо-быстро у него осталась прежней. Она, как всегда, вздрагивает, а он, как всегда, секунду рассматривает ее грустно и малость разочарованно. За этим разочарованием есть угроза - по сути, когда клиент с прибабахом, это всегда угроза, пусть даже молодой, тихий и при деньгах, но кто знает этих психов, с ними всегда надо быть начеку...  
Думая все эти мысли, она начинает говорить. Особенно не важно, о чем - об учебе, подругах, погоде или платьях. Теперь они идут по улице под руку, и ей уже не приходится следить за тем, чтобы не напрягать локоть. Она расслабилась и сама отчасти верит в эту игру, в девушку-студентку и ее парня, слишком редко ее навещающего. Который, тем не менее, улыбается ее болтовне, дарит подарки, не забывает. Иногда даже ведет в какой-нибудь безликий ресторанчик, перед тем как отвести в безликий же мотельный номер.  
Право же, это куда лучше, чем быть на содержании у какого-нибудь мафиозного папика и бонусом терпеть старческие кряхтения и бесконечную болтовню по поводу того, какой твой благодетель ого-го и вообще мужик везде, вот только в своей постели... ну, не сегодня. Этот хоть молодой. И симпатичный. И деньги есть. Пусть и с прибабахом, пусть и с ухватками дорвавшегося школьника, но никогда не позволил себе ничего такого...  
На фоне некоторых историй, которые окачиваются запудренными синяками, расшатанными зубами и фразочками навроде "зато он меня любит" - так это даже покруче иной любви.  
Но "покруче" - это неправильное слово, так не может говорить та девушка с фотографии, слишком уж у нее ангельское личико и глупенькие глаза. Она может говорить "это так мило", она может засмеяться "ты давно не навещал меня", она любит розовые розы, она - это я, а я - это она на сегодняшний вечер, у меня ее лицо, ее голос, ее одежда, ее имя...  
\- Мария.  
Но голос чужой, и она не просто вздрагивает - отшатывается. Он не приходил так давно, она даже чуть-чуть скучала, она ждала уже каждый вторник....  
И дождалась - вот этой бандитской рожи, то ли гопник, то ли еще кто-то похуже, появился точно так же резко и бесшумно. Улица вечерняя, не самая глухая, но на крик вряд ли кто-нибудь прибежит. Вряд ли прибежит достаточно быстро. Сам вид этого мужика наводит на такие мысли. А в сочетании с его черными очками, руками в карманах, и то, что он назвал правильное имя, ее-имя-на-сегодня...  
\- Ясно. Похожа. Всё ясно.  
Сказал - подытожил. Разглядел ее, как экспонат в музее - пусть и при свете витрины, но как он вообще видит хоть что-то через эти треклятые черные очки? - взял за подбородок, разглядел ее, как клиент товар, затем убрал руки, но сам не отошел. Закурил. Подытожил.  
\- Ждешь? Зря ждешь. Хит не придет.  
\- Кто? - когда одновременно хочется бежать и врасти в стену, остается только говорить. Слова отвлекают, дают хотя бы иллюзию безопасности.  
\- Брендон Хит. Ладно, забудь. Иди отсюда, - а вот огонек сигареты подрагивает, ощутимо подрагивает у него в руках, и эта подробность отбивает всякое желание задавать какие-либо дополнительные вопросы. Чисто машинально улыбнувшись, чисто машинально попрощавшись, она разворачивается и идет ровно-ровно. Почему-то ей кажется, что если она хотя бы собьется с шага или у нее подкосится нога в каблуке - то все это может кончится очень и очень плохо. О том, чтобы обернуться, и речи нет.  
Поэтому она не слышит тихого итога:  
\- Ладно. Хит уже не придет... но скоро ты с ним свидишься.


End file.
